Nagrania te miały być ściśle tajne i w ogóle, ale szkoda je tak zostawić jako archiwalne dane!
Odcinek bonusowy przedstawiający nagrania zgłoszeniowe do programu. Każde nagranie będzie dodawane krótko po premierze odcinka. Dodatkowo dla zachowania tradycji z Totalna Porażką, nagrania finalistów nie będą w przyszłości ujawnione. By również w razie czego nie zaspoilerować wszyscy posiadają swoje nagłówki. Audycja Anthonego Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Audycja Arthura Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Audycja Briana Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Audycja Charity Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Audycja Chipa Lokalizacja: Kalifornia - Willa w Los Angeles Id Uczestnika: 'Kandydat nr 28, Chip Rebill ''Chłopak siedzi na wyścielonym białą płytką nowoczesnym balkonie w swojej bogatej dzielnicy w której mieszka. Jest właśnie wieczór, wyjątkowo ciepły jak na tą porę. Powoli pojawia się księżyc jak i gwiazdy. Nagle spogląda się w stronę kamery umieszczonej na stojaku. '''Chip: Avada Tori. Sunął głową spoglądając się wprost w stronę kamery. Chip: 'Czy to kim jestem ma jakieś znaczenie? ''Delikatnie sunął dłonią we włosy. 'Chip: '''Ten świat jest i tak jest iluzją. Pozwól mi więc na zmianę percepcji! To jest zaprawdę fascynujące. ''Wystawił dłonie rozkoszując się przyjemnym, ciepłym wiatrem. 'Chip: '''A co jeśli to co teraz robię i to kim jestem to seria słów pisanych przez zwykłego człowieka. Albo może świat nam tak dyktuje? ''Wolną dłonią sunął po niebie, gdzie na końcówce palca w idealnym momencie pojawiła się spadająca gwiazda podążająca za jego ruchem. '''Chip: Oby i twój świat nie był ograniczony! W końcu pożądasz tak niezwykłych jednostek czyż nie? Przygarnij mnie a być może ujrzysz świat nie takim jakim ci się wydaje! Wymownie spojrzał się w stronę kamery. Chip: 'Dlaczego chciałbym wziąć udział w show? Niech to jak i to. ''Nagle nad trzymaną dłonią zabłysnęła jedna z wielu gwiazd. '''Chip: Pozostanie sekretem do samego końca. Pstryknął drugą po czym nagle zgasło nagranie. Najpewniej zwyczajnie przymknął wieczko od kamery, choć kto wie? Audycja Dantego Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Audycja Evana Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Audycja Joshuy Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Audycja Katleyi Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Audycja Liberty Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Audycja Masayi Lokalizacja: Massachusetts - Sala Treningowa na obrzeżach Bostonu Id Uczestnika: 'Kandydatka nr 221, Masaya Seregeti ''Kamera włącza się ujawniając skromną salę treningową z ringiem w tle. Widać drabinki czy nieco rozrzucone piłki oraz rękawice bokserskie wraz z ochraniaczami na ławkach oraz torbę. 'Masaya: '''Dzięki trenerze. ''Podeszła przybijając z nim żółwika. 'Masaya: '''Yo Tori! Masaya Seregeti. Sorry za nagięcie zasad. Miało być nagranie w naszym domu, ale... *nerwowo zacisnęła pięści* To moja oaza. ''Dumnie wskazała by zaprezentował jej widok na salę. '''Masaya: Sport to wszystko mam. Siatkówka i kick-boxing. Bez nich skończyłabym Przytunęła nieco nogą. Widocznie nie chciała jednak opowiadać wszystkiego. Masaya: 'Różami usłane życie nie jest. *wymusiła nieco uśmiech* Dlaczego się zgłaszam? Czy to nie oczywiste? ''Nagle napaliła się mając w oczach ten płomień. Zacisnęła uderzając pięściami o siebie. '''Masaya: Ryzyko oraz rywalizacja sprawiają, że żyję. Chcę spróbować nowego wyzwania i jeśli to pomoże moim bliskim to spoko. Jestem twarda, nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Jestem pewna że na pewno przysporzę komuś niezłej konkurencji. Oparła dłonią o bark wystawiają peace do kadru. Masaya: 'Jeśli potrzeba ci kogoś stanowczego i twardego zdecydowanie postaw na mnie. ''Z dumną wskazała na siebie. 'Masaya: '''Masayę Seregeti. ''Uśmiechnął się na koniec, po czym jej uprzejmy trener pomagający jej w audycji wyłączył kamerę kończąc jej nagranie. Audycja Penny '''Lokalizacja: Pensylwania - Mieszkanie jednorodzinne w miasteczku York Id Uczestnika: 'Kandydatka nr 54, Penny Dough ''Kamera dłuższą chwilę drży i jest przyciemniona. Ktoś próbuje odblokować wieczko co słabo mu wychodziło. Po chwili widać, że to była kolejna przyszła uczestniczka programu. Całe jej otoczenie wydawało się dość dziwne. Puste, bez wyrazu, bez kolorów a same meble były okryte foliami bąbelkowymi. '''Penny: Ja... prze..przepraszam za te warunki. Poprawiła kamerę stabilniej ją ustawiając. Penny: 'Rodzice... planują remont, dlatego... *wzięła głębszy oddech* dlatego... dlatego... ''Westchnęła czując się nieprzekonana do swoich słów. Ewidentnie było widać po niej '' zdenerwowanie oraz kłamstwo. '''Penny: '''No dobrze. To jest "ochrona rodzicielska" dla mojego dobra. Nie czuję, że to dla mojego dobra. Duszę się tutaj więc proszę! ''Zbliżyła kamerę bliżej twarzy. '''Penny: Proszę! Chcę spróbować się o własnych siłach i udowodnić rodzicom, że nie jestem taka za jaką mnie uważają. Im i sobie. Bo wiecie. Spojrzała na bok. Penny: 'Bardzo bym chciała coś przeżyć. Wiem, że potrafię coś więcej tylko potrzebuję szansy! Proszę Tori przyjmij mnie i daj mi tą szansę. ''Nagłe kroki ku górze. 'Penny: '''Mogę decydować za siebie więc udowodnię, że sobie poradzę i.. i.. ''Nagle kamera obsunęła się. Nie uszkodziło się nagranie, jedynie obiektyw pękł. 'Matka Penny: '''Córeczko!? Penny skarbie! Coś się dzieje! Mamusia już idzie! '''Penny: '''O nie! Nie może się dowiedzieć. W panice zerwała kamerę. '''Penny: '''Szybko, szybko... ''Nerwowo schowała kamerę do szuflady zostawiając ją włączoną. Musiała wyjść z pokoju by uspokoić ją. Słychać było głośną rozmowę dobiegającą z korytarza po czym nagle wszystko ucichło. Sama kamera padła po paru godzinach. Audycja Rachel Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Audycja Sally '''Lokalizacja: Illinois - domek na przedmieściach Rockfort Id Uczestnika: Kandydatka nr 9 Sally Charlestown Kandydatka wczesnym rankiem odsłania okno z już rozstawioną kamerą pokazując swój pokój. Widać porozwieszane szkice różnych postaci. Chochlika w garniturze, pokaźnego lodowego elfa czy połyskującego tęczowego smoka. Widać także bardziej znane postacie jak Mabel&Dipper z Wodogrzmotów Małych, Rodzinkę Simsonów,Paczkę chłopaków z Free!, Klub Hostów z Ouran Host Club, Raylę ze spółką z Smoczego Księcia i wiele wiele innych. Sally: Dzień dobry Tori! Uśmiecha się zasiadając przed kamerą. Sally: Przepraszam, ostatnio nie miałam za dużo czasu. *przeciera oczy* Skończyłam maraton nowego sezonu. Wskazała na ostatni wymieniony plakat. Sally: Mogłabym się rozpowiedzieć ale nie w tym jest cel. Chciałabym zgłosić się do programu! Choć to powiedziała nie poczuła sie lepiej i trochę się zawstydziła. Sally: Chciałabym zostać animatorką i choć ćwiczę to nie jesteśmy zbyt bogaci oraz ciężko teraz o dobre środki. Chciałabym spróbować spełnić marzenia! Zacisnęła piąstki. Wydawała się bardzo poddenerwowana tym wystąpieniem. Sally: Oglądałam również twoje show i przyznaję było niesamowite! Choć lubię głównie animacje to takie show z rywalizacją wydaje się być zabawne. Ah! No też *delikatnie się zarumieniła ze wstydu* chciałabym wyjść z swojej skorupy. Mało kto wie o moich zainteresowaniach a nie chcę obarczać przyjaciół. Myślę, że poza tym będzie zabawnie jeśli wybuchnę i zacznę rozpowiadać o różnych seriach. Nerwowo machała rączkami przed obiektywem. Sally: 'Nie jestem jakąś świruską czy coś. Po prostu chcę wystąpić, spróbować sił ale także spotkać innych niesamowitych ludzi oraz nauczyć się dzielić tym co lubię. *uśmiechnęła się* Brzmi dość lamersko ale taka jestem! Więc liczę, że się załapie. Dam czadu! ''Triumfalnie wyrzuca rękę w górę na znak zwycięstwa śmiejąc się radośnie po czym rozlegają się głosy jej dociekliwych braci. Dziewczyna zakrywa kamerę kończąc tym swoje nagranie. Audycja Vergila '''Lokalizacja: Wyspa Kodiak - Północny las należący do lokalnego zakładu leśnego Id Uczestnika: Kandydat nr 54, Vergil Johnes Nieoczekiwanie kamera zostaje włączona a operatorem jest jeden z starszych kuzynów Vergila filmujący go właśnie podczas przerwy. Początkowo poszukuje pokazując widok nie tak mroźnej o tej porze Alaski. Vergil: Co. Robić. Kuzyn? Nieoczekiwanie skierował się za głosem. Sam Vergil był bez koszuli, cały zgrzany ale wyglądający przy tym dość atrakcyjnie oraz wyjątkowo majestatycznie jak na panujące warunki. Kuzyn Vergila: Pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy? Rodzina nie ma nic przeciwko i sam chciałeś. Vergil: Vergil. Nie. Być. Pewny. Kuzyn Vergila: Zawsze możesz spróbować. Spójrz na siebie! Masz krzepę, jesteś miły i na pewno poradzisz sobie. Vergil: Dzień. Dobry. Tori. Vergil. Być. Vergil. Kuzyn. I. Rodzina. I. Trochę. Sam. Vergil. Chceć. Spróbować. Sił. W. Twój. Program. Vergil. Być. Dżentelmen. Silny. Dżentelmen. Mając pomysł i jednocześnie obowiązek dla zademonstrowania swoich predyspozycji wziął na spokojnie trzy masywne pniaki przytrzymując jedną ręką. Vergil: Vergil. Musieć. Wrócić. Teraz. Do. Pracy. Kuzyn. Również. Musieć. Potem. Jeszcze. Pomóc. Na. Kuter. Tori. Wybaczyć. Uśmiechnął się na koniec dumnie idąc z drzewem w stronę tartaku znajdującym się na zniesieniu niżej. Vergil: Kuzyn. Też. Się. Nie. Obijać. :) Przez chwilę jeszcze pokazywał jak ciężko pracował w szczególności na sześciopak chłopaka. Musiał jednak faktycznie wrócić sam do swojej roboty by się wyrobić kończąc całe nagranie.' Audycja Williama Uczestnik wciąż jest w grze Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów - Odcinki